Tom Brown
Thomas Tarlton Brown (September 21 1860 in Liverpool, England - October 25 1927 in Washington, DC) was an Anglo-American center fielder in Major League Baseball. During his 17-year career, he batted a respectable .265, while averaging 3.8 home runs and 43 RBI a year. Upon his retirement he ranked fifth in major league history in runs scored. INFRINGEMENT In June of 1882, Tom Brown signed on with the fledgling American Association team the Baltimore Orioles. He broke into the major leagues with Baltimore on July 6 and hit 1 home run with 23 runs batted in for the season. That year, the Orioles finished 6th in the league, and Brown was sent to the Columbus Buckeyes in an unknown transaction before the 1883 season. In 1883 with Columbus, he hit .274 with 5 home runs and 32 RBI. He hit 5 homers with 32 RBI and a .273 batting average in 1884. On October 30, 1884, Brown was purchased from the Buckeyes by the Pittsburg Alleghenys for $8,000. Highlights of his two 1/2 seasons with the Alleghenys include a .307 batting average in 1885 and 51 RBI in 1886. However, he struggled in 1887 and was released by Pittsburg on August 15. He was picked up by the Indianapolis Hoosiers a few days later, where he struggled even more, hitting only .179 in 36 games. Just before the 1888 season, he was sent to the Boston Beaneaters. In 1888, Brown was one of Boston's star players. He was their starting right fielder, and he hit 9 home runs with 49 RBI. He stole 46 bases as well. The next year, he hit 2 roundtrippers with 24 runs batted in, and he placed third in the league with 63 stolen bases. The Beaneaters finished second in the National League, but Brown jumped to the Boston Reds of the Players League before the 1890 season. In 1890, he hit .274 with 4 homers and 61 RBI, and stole 79 bases. Brown had arguably his best season in 1891, when he led the league in triples and swiped a league-leading 106 bases. The Reds, who had shifted to the American Association before the 1891 season, finished first in the league. However, before the 1892 season, Brown was returned to the National League when the American Association disbanded. Brown signed with the Louisville Colonels on January 1, 1892. He played for Louisville for three mostly uneventful seasons. He did, however, steal a league-leading 66 bases in 1893, and he hit 9 home runs in 1894. On January 6, 1895, he was traded to the St. Louis Browns for shortstop Frank Shugart. Brown played in 83 games for St. Louis before being released in August. He signed with the Washington Senators on August 21, 1895. Brown served as the player/manager of the Senators from 1897 to 1898, winning 64 games and losing 72. He retired after the 1898 season. Teams *Baltimore Orioles (1882) *Columbus Buckeyes (1883-1884) *Pittsburg Alleghenys (1885-1887) *Indianapolis Hoosiers (1887) *Boston Beaneaters (1888-1889) *Boston Reds (1890-1891) *Louisville Colonels (1892-1894) *St. Louis Browns (1895) *Washington Senators (1895-1898) External link * Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom Brown, Tom